Totally Opposite
by Kiriko Alicia
Summary: Satu malam menyamar menjadi Miku di mansion milik bibinya, IA, Mikuo mengalami berbagai hal yang tidak terduga. Apalagi dengan adanya Megurine Luka, semuanya mulai bertambah kacau dan rumit! #MikuoDaysFVI


**-****Totally Opposite-**

***One-shot***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: ****Humor, Parody**

**Warning: Typo(s), ****alur cepat/lambat, humor garing, slight yuri**

**Summary: ****Satu malam menyamar menjadi Miku di mansion milik bibinya, IA, Mikuo mengalami berbagai hal yang tidak terduga. Apalagi dengan adanya Megurine Luka, semuanya mulai bertambah kacau dan rumit!**

"MIKU-SAMA! SEJAK KAPAN ANDA BERPERILAKU SEPERTI HEWAN BUAS?!"

"KYAA! MIKU-SAMA! LETAKKAN KEMBALI KAPAKNYA! KYAA!"

"MIKU-SAMA! TOLONG BERSIKAPLAH SEPERTI SEORANG BANGSAWAN!"

Teriakan-teriakan panik yang absurd dari para _maid_ terdengar jelas diseluruh _mansion_ bibinya, Megurine IA. Jika kurang jelas, saat ini seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca atau lebih tepatnya Hatsune Mikuo sedang bermain dengan mainan barunya, yaitu kapak yang berada di pajangan—tunggu, gadis?

Ya, lebih tepatnya, Hatsune Miku adalah saudari kembar dari Hatsune Mikuo. Namun, karena adanya situasi dan kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan Miku untuk datang ke _mansion_ bibinya, maka Miku yang sangat menyayangi bibinya pun memutuskan untuk mengirim adik kembarnya—Hatsune Mikuo—pergi kesana.

Dan kini, seorang anak laki-laki—Hatsune Mikuo—harus bersusah payah berperilaku kecewekan untuk tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan di _mansion_ besar milik bibinya tersebut. Namun apa daya, dirinya cenderung bertolak belakang dengan saudari cantiknya.

"Ada apa ini?" sebuah suara cempreng namun tegas tiba-tiba saja terdengar dan berhasil membuat semua yang berada di ruangan itu membeku. Dengan _slow motion_, para _maid_ menoleh kearah sang pemilik rumah.

"N-Nyonya!"

"Ada yang bisa menjelaskan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?" sekali lagi IA bertanya dengan nada selidik. Mikuo yang sedang mengenakan sebuah _dress_ berenda berwarna biru laut dan wig rambut hijau tosca dengan panjang setumit kaki.

Ugh... Mikuo yakin, jika keluarganya mengetahui hal ini, ia pasti akan menjadi bahan tertawaan. Belum lagi jika Neru mengetahuinya, bisa-bisa ia merekamnya dan mempost foto tersebut di blog miliknya.

"Jika tidak ada, sebaiknya kalian kembali bekerja," perintah IA. Lima _maid_ yang berada disana langsung membungkuk hormat pada IA.

"Baik!" Lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan IA dan Mikuo kecil yang berumur lima belas tahun berdua di tempat tersebut.

"Miku."

_Gulp._ Mikuo meneguk ludahnya, keringat dingin mengucur deras di paras imutnya. IA tampak siap menyantap Mikuo kapan saja.

"Letakkan kapakmu."

Dan seketika itu juga Mikuo menatap IA dengan tatapan tanda tanya. Kapak? Sejak kapan ia membawa—oh. 'Mainan' yang berada di tangan kanannya rupanya. Dengan cepat, Mikuo pun meletakkan kapak itu kembali ke tempatnya.

"Cepatlah bersiap-siap, sebentar lagi makan malam," dengan itu, IA pun pergi meninggalkan Mikuo yang berkutat dengan pikirannya. Ia memang kelaparan, ia baru saja sampai setelah setelah perjalan jauh. Dan seperti kebanyakan lelaki lainnya, Mikuo adalah tipe cowok yang makan banyak.

Namun apakah ia bisa memakan brutal seperti biasanya jika ia kini berperan sebagai Miku? _Well_, ia tidak keberatan menjatuhkan imej adik yang bagaikan devil itu disini. Namun sebagai gantinya, penyamarannya bisa saja ketahuan.

"Miku-sama, sebelum makan, anda harus segera berganti baju dulu," ucap seorang _maid_ yang berumur sekitar lima belas tahun tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah Mikuo. Mikuo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _Jadi Miku selalu seperti ini, hm? Seperti putri saja..._

... Andai Mikuo sadar bahwa ia baru saja menyebut dirinya putri.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera berganti baju," Mikuo pun berjalan pergi dan berjalan menuju lantai dua, dimana kamarnya berada. Sebagai seorang laki-laki yang tidak tahu aturan, Mikuo pun berlari dengan cepat dan menimbulkan suara bising baik itu saat naik tangga, maupun di koridor _mansion_ di lantai dua.

"Mi-Miku-sama, sebaiknya anda pelan-pelan berjalannya apalagi dengan pakaian anda yang berenda-renda dan hampir menyentuh tanah itu, jika ada kesalahan, anda bisa jatuh!"

"Hm? Tenang saja Lenka-san, aku tidak apa-ap—"

_Sret!_

Mikuo yang berbalik dan mulai berjalan mundur pun tanpa sengaja menginjak dress yang dikenakannya, dan ia pun kehilangan keseimbangannya. Lenka berusaha membantu Mikuo untuk tetap seimbang dengan menarik tangannya, namun apa daya dirinya ikut jatuh menimpa Mikuo.

"Uh... sakit...," Mikuo merintih kesakitan ketika sikut tangan kanannya menyentuh karpet merah yang bisa dibilang cukup kasar. Dan ia mendapati Lenka berada diatasnya.

Dan akhirnya...

1...

2...

3...

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kurasa tidak perlu kujelaskan, readers sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi pada kedua orang berbeda gender—atau lebih tepatnya kedua perempuan itu.

.

.

.

"MIKU-SAMA! SEBELUM MAKAN, ANDA HARUS MENCUCI TANGAN!"

"ANDA HARUS MENGGOSOK TANGAN ANDA SEPERTI INI! BUKAN CEPAT-CEPAT LALU MENGIBASKAN TANGAN ANDA SEPERTI ITU!"

Mikuo langsung merasa stress karena Lenka dan beberapa maid lainnya langsung menyergapnya begitu ia selesai berganti gaun dalam kamarnya. Mereka menyergapnya dan bertanya mengenai berbagai hal seperti perintah-perintah diatas.

"Miku-sama, nyonya sudah menunggu di ruang makan beserta dengan sepupu anda, Megurine Luka, anda disuruh untuk cepat datang," ucap seorang maid yang datang tiba-tiba dari ruang tengah.

"Ah! Baik," Mikuo yang sedari tadi sudah panik karena maid-maid lainnya itu pun akhirnya berlari ke ruang makan.

"Jangan berlari, berjalan dengan anggun!" peringat maid yang berada disebelahnya. Mikuo yang baru mengingatnya pun akhirnya mengangguk.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Mikuo sampai di ruang makan dimana IA dan Luka sedang menunggunya.

"Kau telat, Miku," ucap IA dengan nada datar. Mikuo hanya terdiam lalu membungkuk.

"Maaf karena aku terlambat," setidaknya itulah yang ia inggat dalam anime yang ia tonton. Jika mau meminta maaf harus membungkuk sedikit sambil menaikkan sedikit roknya. Luka menatapnya aneh, sedangkan IA mengangguk dalam diam.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan duduk disebelah Luka."

Mikuo tidak keberatan dan mengambil tempat kosong disebelah gadis berambut pink sakura yang tampak begitu elegan tersebut. Luka diam-diam melirik kearah Mikuo dengan wajah stoic-nya. Mikuo sendiri tidak menyadarinya jadi ia tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

"_Itadakimasu_," ucap IA, Mikuo, dan Luka secara bersamaan. Lalu mereka pun mulai makan dalam keheningan. Mikuo sendiri tampak begitu kesusahan menggunakan garpu dan pisau. Sedangkan Luka tampak begitu ahli menggunakannya, dan itu membuat Mikuo merasa terpuruk.

Hingga sebuah daging terselip lalu mengotori gaun yang dikenakan Mikuo. Luka yang kebetulan berada disebelahnya melihatnya dan tak dapat menyembunyikan wajah khawatirnya namun tetap melanjutkan makannya.

Mikuo sendiri tampak merasa risih dengan bumbu kental yang tertempel di gaunnya, namun ia tahu tata krama dan segera menyelesaikan makanannya.

"_Gochizousama_," ucap Mikuo ketika selesai makan, namun ia masih diam dalam tempat duduknya. Sekitar dua menit kemudian, Luka juga selesai.

"_Gochizousama_," ucapnya lalu mengadahkan kepalanya kearah Mikuo sejenak, "Kaa-san, aku akan membawa Miku untuk berganti baju di kamarnya."

"Miku, ayo kita ke kamarmu," ucap Luka lagi sambil menarik Mikuo. Mikuo hanya mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu. Bagaimanapun juga ia agak merasa aneh dengan gadis cantik dihadapannya tersebut.

Sekitar lima menit, akhirnya ia sampai di depan kamar Miku. Lalu mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam. Luka langsung melihat kesana kemari dan akhirnya menemukan lemari yang berisi gaun-gaun milik Miku.

Dengan cepat, ia membukanya dan memilihkan gaun yang menurutnya akan terlihat sangat cocok dengan Miku. Ah, untung saja pakaian dalam Mikuo tidak berada disana.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" tanya Luka sambil tersenyum. Mikuo melihat gaun yang dipilihkan Luka. Gaun panjang berwarna putih dengan renda-renda diujungnya. Kemudian, ia mengangguk.

"Ohya... ngomong-ngomong... sudah kau pikirkan jawabannya, Miku?" tanya Luka tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Jawaban apa?" tanya Mikuo balik sambil menerima baju yang diserahkan Luka.

"K-Kau tidak melupakannya kan...?" Luka tampak begitu terpukul ketika Mikuo menanyakannya dan ia terlihat seperti ingin menangis.

"A-Aku tidak lupa kok! Ah... maksudmu jawaban atas... em... atas—"

"Atas pernyataan cintaku waktu itu."

"Ohya! Itu maksudku!" Mikuo langsung menunjuk Luka dengan semangat, hingga ia menyadari apa maksud Luka se.. be... narnya...

.

.

.

.

.

"DIA ITU _YURI_?!" jerit Mikuo dengan wajah horror dalam hati. Keringat dingin mulai meluncur deras dari pelipisnya. Kulitnya berubah menjadi pucat.

"Jadi... apa jawabanmu?"

"Em... aku... aku... aku..." Mikuo tampak begitu pucat pasi, sedangkan Luka tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas. Mikuo kemudian menghela nafas pasrah.

"_Gomen_, Luka... tapi... aku tidak bisa...," ucap Mikuo akhirnya. Manik mata Luka tampak mulai berkaca-kaca. Mikuo jadi merasa bersalah, namun ia tahu Miku akan mengatakan hal yang sama jika Miku berada disini sekarang.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa?! Padahal kita kan sudah pernah berciuman! Kenapa?! Miku! Katakan MENGAPA?!" Luka bertanya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Mikuo.

"APA?! BERCIUMAN?!" pikirnya histeris. Mikuo mulai merasa ingin cepat keluar dari ruangan itu. Akan terjadi hal gawat jika Luka melakukannya lagi dengannya, dan _first kiss_-nya lah korbannya. Selain itu, bagaimana jika... jika... i-itu... Arrggh! NUOOOOO!

"Itu karena kau sudah menyukai orang lain, kan?! Kau pasti sudah menyukai orang lain! Ah, atau jangan-jangan itu karena saudara kembarmu yang busuk itu mengancammu! Iya kan?!" jerit Luka frustasi. Mikuo mulai panik melihatnya.

"Apa maksudnya 'saudara kembarmu yang busuk itu'?!" batinnya kesal. Tapi, ia tetap saja terlihat seakan-akan cemas dengan Luka.

"I-Itu...," Mikuo tampak berpikir sejenak, memang, jika dipikir-pikir, Miku sudah menyukai orang lain. Dan orang tersebut adalah teman masa kecilnya, Shion Kaito, "Benar... aku memang sudah menyukai orang lain..."

Lalu tangisan Luka pecah dan ia langsung berlari keluar dari kamar Miku dengan wajah kacau karena air mata, dan hal itu membuat beberapa _maid_ disana bertanya-tanya. Mikuo menghela nafas lalu mengganti bajunya dengan gaun tersebut.

Lalu ia melihat jam dinding di atas lemari. Sudah jam setengah sembilan malam. Sejujurnya, Mikuo selalu saja melihat anime atau main game saat jam-jam ini. Namun karena ini merupakan mansion milik bibinya, ia tak memiliki pilihan lain, selain tidur sekarang... dan besok, semuanya akan berakhir.

.

.

.

Mikuo menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya ia akan terbebas dari rumah yang penuh akan tata krama ini, dengan begitu ia dapat kembali ke kehidupannya yang semula, yang tak terikat dengan aturan ataupun tata krama. Selain itu, ia juga tidak perlu berpura-pura sebagai Miku lagi.

**Owari**

.

.

.

.

.

**Omake**

Sementara para _maid_dan _butler_sedang meletakkan barang-barang Mikuo ke dalam kereta, suara tanda panggilan masuk pun terdengar di ponsel milik IA.

Mikuo terlalu sibuk untuk peduli, dirinya sudah dipenuhi oleh rasa bahagia karena merasa bahwa nerakanya akan segera berakhir. IA sendiri sebenarnya cukup binggung, siapa yang menelponnya hari ini.

Namun raut wajahnya menjadi cerah saat melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Dan wanita berumur dua puluhan itupun menekan tombol hijau lalu meletakkan ponselnya di daun telinganya.

Sekitar tiga menit ia bertelpon ria dengan orang misterius tersebut. Dan ia sendiri hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan atau 'iya', 'tidak', dan 'oke'. Lalu setelah selesai, ia pun menyimpan kembali ponselnya dalam tasnya.

"Miku, aku baru saja mendapatkan telepon dari Mikuo. Ia bilang keluarganya akan pergi selama seminggu, jadi kau akan tetap disini selama seminggu. Jadi barang-barangmu akan dimasukkan kembali ke kamarmu," tutur IA kepada Mikuo.

Dan kini ekspresi Mikuo berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

**.**

**HHUAAA! TERLAMBAT SATU MINGGU! MAAFF! MAAFF! SEKALI LAGI SAYA MINTA MAAF! Dan juga kali ini entah mengapa Mikuo berakhir sial (lagi).**

**Humor merupakan salah satu genre yang saya benar-benar ga bisa (selain western karena saya ga pernah niat nonton film barat, india, ataupun korea****—****hafal judulnya doang)... karena itu maaf kalau humornya garing *mbungkuk***

**Sekian, ****_jaa ne_****!**

**~Kiriko Alicia**


End file.
